


Вратарь

by Jewellery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Немагическая АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewellery/pseuds/Jewellery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немагическая АУ. Закрытая школа для мальчиков, драки, футбол, грязь и ободранные коленки. Ром, травка, курение за кладовками со спортивным инвентарем и секс в душе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вратарь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342690) by kabeyk. 



Спиной Гарри врезался в стену, затылком ударился о пробковую доску и металлические кнопки, которыми к ней прикалывали объявления.

— Увидел командный список, я так понимаю? — без выражения спросил он, обреченно вздохнув.

Малфой крепче ухватил его за воротник темно-красного блейзера и еще раз шарахнул об доску; от удара очки на носу у Гарри перекосились. Малфой всегда был готов нарушить чужое личное пространство: нравилось ему лезть к Гарри так близко, что это вызывало дискомфорт, так близко, что их лица соприкасались.

— Слепой урод, — прошипел Малфой, угрожающе наклоняясь и прижимаясь кончиком носа к носу Гарри.

Гарри напрягся и уставился на него в ответ, раздраженно моргая.

— Не моя вина, что Маклин не захотел назначать вратарем сраного коротышку, — сказал он наконец и повернул голову, чтобы не смотреть прямо в искаженное яростью лицо.

Под затылком у него захрустел список команды, утвержденный для субботнего матча. Верхней строчкой четко значилось: «1. Гарри Поттер», а где-то гораздо ниже было имя Малфоя с пометкой «правый защитник» или «центральный защитник», или что-то там еще, настолько же сильно тому не понравившееся.

— Можешь попросить своего папочку снова написать учредителям, — предложил Гарри, с ухмылкой глядя в коридор и решая, хочется ли ему, чтобы мистер Маклин вышел из своего кабинета и разогнал их прямо сейчас, или приятнее было бы сначала как следует подраться. Отчаянную злость с лица Малфоя хотелось стереть кулаками.

Малфой резко повернулся проверить, что Гарри там увидел, и тот сразу же отпихнул его, заставив отступить назад. Оба в результате потеряли равновесие, и их бросило к другой стене, в которую Малфой с приятным тяжелым звуком впечатался спиной, треснувшись тупой башкой о дубовую панель.

— А как тебе так? — прошептал Гарри, крепко прижимая плечи Малфоя к стене. Он смотрел в холодные, серые, полные ненависти глаза сверху вниз, пользуясь тем, что был сантиметров на пять выше ростом. Возможно, эта разница в росте была единственной причиной, по которой вратарем — на самую желанную для Малфоя позицию — назначили Гарри, а не его.

— Отвали, — лицо Малфоя исказилось от гнева, он задергался, извиваясь всем телом, как мелкий трусливый червяк, каким он и являлся, и Гарри пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы его удержать.

С неожиданной силой Малфой оттолкнул Гарри и ловко, будто это ему ничего не стоило, вывернулся, презрительно кривя губы. Увертливая тварь, не нравилось ему чувствовать себя загнанным в угол.

— Я еще доберусь до тебя позже, — с угрозой сказал Малфой, откидывая голову назад, и его светлые, почти белые волосы взлетели и упали ему на глаза. — Мы еще до тебя доберемся.

Гарри, у которого все эти драматические жесты и позы вызывали привычное раздражение, только почесал голову и принялся поправлять блейзер, рубашку и галстук, наблюдая, как Малфой сердито топает по коридору прочь.

***

«План, лишенный недостатков» — это было любимое выражение Тима. Оно никогда не соответствовало действительности. В последний раз, когда Тим говорил такое о своем плане, ему — да — действительно удалось на неделю освободить их от уроков, но Гарри все же считал, что зуд, струпья, прыщи и каламиновый лосьон были очень заметными недостатками.

— А от той язвы на члене ты уже избавился? — добродушно поинтересовался он, в четвертый раз оборачивая веревку вокруг ножки кровати, чтобы закрепить узел.

— Отвали, — ответил Тим не совсем разборчиво из-за плохо свернутого косяка во рту.

Гарри поднял на него глаза, увидел, что Тим еще дальше высунулся в окно, и постарался не обращать внимания на неприятно сжимающийся от этого зрелища желудок.

— Достает?

— Ага.

Вторая любимая фраза Тима — «никого не исключают из Фэйркорта». Это, вообще-то, было правдой. Наверное, надо было совершить убийство или начать продавать наркотики первогодкам, чтобы получить в их школе наказание серьезнее строгого разговора с директором.  
Мистер Беккет был на удивление молод для своего поста и держал на столе большую банку леденцов на палочке, чтобы утешать младших учеников. Вместо того, чтобы кричать и назначать взыскания, он чаще всего в качестве наказания даже за такие преступления, как обман, воровство, пьянство и побег с территории школы на свидание с девушкой, вел с нарушителями занудные беседы, пробуждающие чувство вины, и смотрел на них долгим печальным взглядом, пока они не давали обещание постараться хорошо себя вести и больше так не делать.

Попытка в семь часов вечера пятницы вылезти из окна спальни на третьем этаже по веревке, украденной из кладовки в спортивном зале, — это точно тянуло на час в офисе Беккета. Часа, полного тягостных многозначительных пауз, пропитанных глубоким директорским разочарованием, от которого углы его рта горько опускались вниз, обычно оказывалось достаточно, чтобы любой провинившийся признался во всем и пообещал исправиться, хотя бы просто для того, чтобы прекратить эту безнадежную тягомотину.

Ну, или это могло потянуть на две сломанные ноги, конечно.

— Тим… — протянул Гарри, затягивая узел на ножке кровати Альфи Хупера еще туже.

— Нас заметят, если мы выйдем через главный вход, а пожарные выходы на сигнализации, как мы знаем.

— Как мы теперь знаем, — поправил Гарри, встал и с сомнением попинал узел носком левого кроссовка.

В тот раз они почти успели выскочить за ворота сада, но услышали сирены, завывающие на подъездах к школе. Хотя, конечно, все равно они были героями: мало кому вообще удавалось выбраться за пределы школьной территории.

— Это отличный план, — уверенно повторил Тим в четвертый раз.

Разумеется, Тим вечно влипал в неприятности, он всегда был таким. Гарри понял это еще в их первый день в школе, после кое-какого происшествия с участием картофельного пюре и малинового желе, в результате которого они оба оказались в офисе Беккета с леденцами на палочке в руках и полные мрачных дум о том, что за дыра эта их новая школа.

Если бы Гарри ходил в обычную школу, какую-нибудь Стоунуолл Хай, среди его друзей, конечно, никогда не оказалось бы никого похожего на светловолосого аристократа Тима. Но, по счастью, его родители были разумными людьми, застраховавшими свои жизни и отложившими определенную сумму на его образование до того, как погибли в аварии на своей Вольво, в которой они ехали со скоростью пятьдесят километров в час, надежно пристегнутые ремнями безопасности.

Гарри поднял руку и дотронулся до четкого прямого шрама на лбу — по давней привычке, проявлявшейся у него каждый раз, когда он нервничал.

— И это того стоит, — продолжил Тим, хотя на данный момент его вклад в воплощение блестящего плана в жизнь заключался только в том, что он вертел в руках другой конец веревки и попыхивал своей прогорающей сигаретой. — Ты же знаешь, как мне нравятся кудрявые.

— Это мне понравилась та кудрявая!

— Я уступлю тебе ту, что с большими сиськами, — утомленно пообещал Тим, выдыхая дым.

— Лезь уже в свое долбанное окно, Гринграсс.

Из всех многочисленных фамильных пороков своей семьи — алкоголизм, азартные игры и практически непрекращающиеся обвинения в мошенничестве — Тим в нежном возрасте семнадцати лет, находясь в третьесортной закрытой школе для мальчиков, с большой определенностью выбрал для себя грех донжуанства. Именно по этой причине их изначальный план, звучавший как «сидим тихо и не высовываемся, чтобы Гарри не избили» превратился каким-то образом в «сбегаем в деревню, чтобы встретиться с теми девчонками». Как будто полшколы не строило точно таких же планов на вечер пятницы.

К тому же две сломанные ноги в данный момент представлялись предпочтительнее еще одного удара кулаком по зубам от кого-то из ублюдочных прихлебал из банды Драко Малфоя.

— Он все равно недостаточно высокий, чтобы быть вратарем, — с вызовом пробормотал Гарри.

— Забудь о Малфое. Думай о сексе, которым мы скоро займемся.

— Сколько у нас рома? — с надеждой спросил Гарри.

Тим достал из-за пояса плоскую бутылку и потряс ее. Раздался разочаровывающе тихий звук жидкости, плещущейся на дне.

— Около четверти бутылки? Не переживай. Эми выглядит достаточно взросло, может, нас не откажутся обслужить в «Утке и ложке». Если ты снимешь свои очки.

— Я ни хрена без них не вижу, — Гарри сердито уставился на Тима, отошедшего от окна. — Лезь, ты первый. Я вообще идти не хочу.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы Уэнтворт отпинал тебя по тощей заднице? И футбол тебя не спасет, этого урода после выпускных экзаменов берут форвардом в юношескую сборную по регби.

— Это он так говорит, — недовольно буркнул Гарри, и сердце подскочило у него к горлу, когда он взглянул на Тима и увидел, что тот выплюнул сигарету и перекинул обе ноги через подоконник. — Если ты разобьешься…

— Можешь взять себе мою коллекцию порно, без вопросов.

— А часы?

— Если они уцелеют после падения… Хоп!

— Поттер?

Гарри поднял глаза и обнаружил, что за ним подозрительно наблюдает Альфи Хупер.

— Что, черт возьми, вы делаете с моей кроватью?

Гарри виновато улыбнулся, и оба они высунулись из окна, посмотреть, как Тим осторожно спускается по веревке.

— А, понятно. Можно мне с вами?

— У нас свидание с девушками, — пояснил Гарри. — Не хочется, чтобы ты их распугал своим появлением.

— А, вот как? Гринграсс боится, что я уведу у него девушку? Эй, Гринграсс? Я уведу твою цыпочку!

— Черта с два, — саркастично выдохнул Тим. — Зверски обдирает руки, кстати.

— Тогда лучше я уведу твою цыпочку, Поттер, — весело решил Хупер. — Не хотелось бы покалечить руки перед завтрашним матчем. Тебя, кстати, искал Малфой.

— Какая неожиданность. Надену тогда перчатки, — Гарри отошел к своей кровати и порылся в ящике. Он достал вратарские перчатки и довольно помахал ими перед Хупером.

— Что за херня у вас происходит? — вопросил Аскуит, неожиданно распахнув дверь и остановившись в дверном проеме. — Вообще-то сюда поднимается Холлингсворт.

Гарри поднял брови.

— Холлингсворт? — он высунулся из окна, вцепившись в подоконник, и тихо позвал: — Тим? Холер собирается инспектировать спальни. По-моему, тебе лучше вернуться наверх, — посоветовал он, увидев, что Тим успел спуститься только на пару метров.

— К утру долезу… О, мои руки… — простонал тот.

— Неделю дрочить не сможешь, — радостно заключил Хупер. — Она хоть того стоила?

— Тим выбрал себе самую клевую, — пожаловался Гарри.

Аскуит хмуро пробормотал:

— Как будто когда-то бывало по-другому. О, кстати, там Малфой…

— Да к черту, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Тим! Меняем планы.

Он глубоко вдохнул, решаясь, и перекинул ногу через подоконник.

***

Остаток вечера, после того, как попытка бегства закончилась печальным провалом, прошел самым обычным образом: Гарри и Тим сидели в туалете Восточного крыла на холодном каменном полу, прижимаясь спинами к обжигающе-горячей батарее, и прикладывались по очереди к ополовиненной бутылке темного рома.

— Все равно он слишком маленького роста, чтобы быть вратарем, — горько пробормотал Гарри в восьмой раз, мрачно покачивая бутылкой и рассеянно зажигая очередную сигарету.

Тим вздохнул, забрал у него ром, сделал несколько больших глотков и рыгнул.

— Ты собираешься в обозримом будущем закрыть эту тему?

— А ты перестанешь говорить об Эми из деревни? Или о той девчонке с дикими кудрями из колледжа Святой Хильды? — огрызнулся Гарри. — Я бы не надеялся.

— Она просто такая… Эй! — Тим вскочил, почти не покачнувшись, несмотря на резкое движение, и махнул своим красно-серым школьным галстуком в сторону двери, как кнутом. — Кажется, мы сказали, никаких первогодок? О…

— Мы похожи на первогодок? — Эндрю Тейлор встряхнул волосами, будто пытаясь подражать Малфою, который стоял c затуманенным взором прямо за ним.

— Ты, — начал Малфой, отталкивая Тейлора, вошел в туалет и ткнул пальцем в сторону Гарри. С близкого расстояния стало заметно, что он пьяный в дым: глаза у него порозовели, развязанный галстук болтался на шее, а мятая рубашка, выбившаяся из-под пояса, оказалась неправильно застегнутой. Гарри потянулся и выхватил бутылку из расслабленных пальцев Тима.

— Тебе надо быть менее предсказуемым, — лениво протянул Малфой. — Ты у меня получишь свое.

Дальше последовала целая серия выразительных тыканий пальцем. Малфой дико жестикулировал, указывая попеременно на себя, Гарри и Тейлора, пока не остановился на ритмичном постукивании по собственной груди, не отводя от Гарри насмешливо-сердитого взгляда.

— У вас что, есть травка? — неожиданно спросил Тейлор, не обращая внимания на пантомиму друга.

Тим недружелюбно толкнул его в сторону выхода.

— Нет. Это новые брикеты с хлоркой в писсуарах. Свежайшие, чувствуешь. Снова нюхаешь тальковую присыпку?

— Вообще-то у нас есть виски, — сказал Тейлор, усаживаясь на раковину и полностью игнорируя тот факт, что им с Малфоем здесь не рады.

Тим нахмурился.

— Если поделитесь, мы поделимся травкой.

— Да, — согласился Гарри. — У вас должно быть что-то получше, чем моряцкий скипидар Олд Джека, или как там называется то, что пьем мы.

— Крохоборы, — произнес Малфой высокомерным тоном человека, не знавшего нужды, и сделал то, что не поддавалось никакому объяснению: уселся верхом на вытянутые ноги Гарри. Наклонившись вперед так, что его лоб почти коснулся лба Гарри, он доверительно шепнул: — Я тебе врежу.

— Ну, давай, — Гарри размышлял, что ему делать. Никто, по всей видимости, не собирался бросаться ему на помощь и стаскивать Малфоя с его ног, но и драться с парнем в таком состоянии было бы просто неспортивно. — Хотя у меня есть ощущение, что прямо сейчас — промахнешься.

Малфой засмеялся, потом, после преувеличенно тщательных поисков во внутренних карманах блейзера, достал явно дорогую, хотя и почти пустую бутылку скотча.

— Выпьешь? — серьезно спросил он, открутил пробку и прижал влажное горлышко бутылки к нижней губе Гарри.

— Давай, — возможно, выпивка и не была отравлена. А даже если и была, то чем-то очень хорошим, судя по тому, до какого состояния упился Малфой.

Гарри забрал у него бутылку, сделал глоток обжигающей жидкости и вернул. Пока Малфой был занят, прикладываясь к ней в свою очередь, Гарри со значением посмотрел на Тима, но тот только пожал плечами, расслабленно сидя на раковине рядом с Тейлором и скручивая косяк.

— В общем, этот матч завтра… — легкомысленно начал Малфой. — Угостишь сигаретой?

— Так и быть, — холодно согласился Гарри и нервно вжался спиной в батарею, когда Малфой с излишним энтузиазмом принялся рыться в его карманах в поисках сигаретной пачки, облапав в процессе всё: блейзер Гарри, его рубашку и даже брюки. — Так что насчет этого матча?

Малфой, со свисающей изо рта помятой сигаретой взглянул на него удивленно.

— Мм? — он схватил Гарри за запястье и попытался прикурить от уже потухшей сигареты в его руке. Его пальцы обхватывали запястье с нежностью, которая так контрастировала с только что звучавшими угрозами, что Гарри задержал на них недоуменный взгляд.

Отклонившись назад, Гарри заерзал, пытаясь достать из кармана зажигалку Тима. Чиркнув ею об джинсы — сначала чтобы открыть, а потом чтобы высечь искру, — он дал Малфою прикурить, на мгновение почувствовав искушение поднять огонек чуть выше и подпалить ему блондинистую челку, падающую на глаза.

— Твое здоровье, — пробормотал Малфой, сонно улыбаясь. — Что ты говорил?

— Ты спрашивал что-то про матч? — краем глаза Гарри видел, что и Тим, и Эндрю корчатся в беззвучном смехе. Эти двое выбрали прекрасное время, чтобы спеться — как раз, когда к Гарри вздумал пристать пьяный враг.

— Да. Мы набьем тебе задницу, — Малфой выдохнул облако дыма ему в лицо.

— А я думал, — вставил Тим, — что все мы, — он обвел помещение рукой, — должны будем набить задницу другой команде.

— Из Святого Кристофера… — протянул Малфой. — Это будет несложно. Все они там чертовы педики, — добавил он и повалился на Гарри, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею.

— Совсем не то, что ты, — с намеком заметил тот. – Блядь, он меня обслюнявил!

— Каким образом, — утомленно заметил Тим, — он собирается прийти в форму к завтрашнему матчу?

Тейлор пожал плечами.

— Вы поможете мне незаметно довести его до спальни?

— Ты имеешь в виду «донести»?

— Фу, у него весь рот мокрый!

— А давайте, — осторожно предложил Тим, — положим его лицом вниз в одной из кабинок и оставим? Тогда мы будем не виноваты, если он захлебнется собственной блевотой.

— Поддерживаю, — поддержал Гарри. — Зачем ты вообще дал ему так напиться?

— А ты предпочел бы, чтобы он бил тебе морду, как и собирался? Вы двое должны быть мне благодарны, так что давайте, помогайте его тащить.

Тейлор слез с раковины. Вынув сигарету из пальцев Малфоя, он помог Тиму подхватить его под мышки и поднять на ноги.

— Эй, — сонно пробормотал Малфой, — Поттеру это нравилось.

— Ничего подобного. Давайте я буду идти впереди и проверять, нет ли кого в коридорах, а вы двое возьмете на себя необходимость к нему прикасаться. Идет?

— Но сначала… — Тим подтащил Малфоя к раковине и сунул его головой под краны.

Гарри радостно дотянулся до вентиля и включил воду, придержав рукой спину Малфоя и наблюдая, как он вопит и отплевывается.

***

Гарри мрачно сидел в грязи на вратарское площадке и ковырял белые неровные шрамы на худых коленях — оставшееся с детства напоминание о падении на мостовую, случившееся не без помощи Дадли. Сидеть было мокро, грязная вода пропитывала шорты, но это не имело никакого значения: он и так уже вымок насквозь под проливным дождем, и к тому же не один раз окунулся в лужи, в которые его «случайно» толкал один из игроков его же команды. Гарри начинал по-настоящему жалеть о том, что помогал вчера приводить Малфоя в форму.

Снова раздался свисток, куча-мала из игроков в дальнем конце поля достигла критической массы, и кудрявая девушка из колледжа Святой Хильды, которая судила сегодняшний матч, принялась разгонять их и искать виноватых.

Гарри окинул судью критическим взглядом. Он мог понять, что Тим в ней нашел. Для девушки из Святой Хильды она была довольно изящная. Обычно у них из-за занятий хоккеем бедра были толщиной с бревна. К тому же, кажется, она достаточно хорошо разбиралась в правилах футбола — лучше, чем учитель физики доктор Джоунс, который судил прошлый матч. В качестве минуса одета она была в форму для нетбола — кофту с инициалами «Г.А.» и ультракороткую юбку в складку — и, видимо, по этой причине ощущала необходимость раздавать предупреждения всякому, задержавшему взгляд на ее ногах. Гарри поморщился, даже с такого расстояния заметив, что Тим продолжает напропалую с ней флиртовать.

Снова прозвучал свисток, и команде Святого Кристофера дали право на свободный удар, так что Гарри устало поднялся на ноги и уверенно встал между стойками ворот, надеясь, что хоть на этот раз их жалкие соперники перекатят мяч через среднюю линию поля. Гарри хлопнул перчатками друг от друга. Надежду согреться он потерял давно, но все еще цеплялся за последние крохи командного духа, хотя вся команда самым депрессивным образом и напоминала мокрых крыс.

— Блокируйте его! — заорал Гарри. — Баркер!

Эмберсон, чертовски быстрый коротышка и единственный стоящий игрок из Святого Кристофера, мчался к центру поля, Баркер и Малфой бежали по обе стороны от него, но оба были слишком бездарны, чтобы попытаться перехватить мяч.

— Да е… черт побери! — завопил Гарри, помня о склонности судьи выносить предупреждения за обсценную лексику. — Блокируйте его… Вот дерьмо… — пробормотал он, оказавшись один на один с Эмберсоном. Теперь, когда остальные игроки безнадежно отстали, потеряв всякую возможность вмешаться, он не сводил глаз с мяча.

В лицо ему полетели брызги грязи и дождя, тяжелый кожаный мяч врезался в плечо с глухим звуком, и Гарри испытал облегчение, понимая, что ворота он спас.

— Придурок, — выкрикнули рядом. Гарри узнал визгливый резкий голос Малфоя, но проигнорировал его, занятый тем, чтобы проконтролировать отскок.

— Ай! — сзади в него ударило чем-то тяжелым, и как минимум в третий раз за день Гарри полетел лицом на раскисшую от дождя землю, на этот раз растянувшись во весь рост и набрав полный рот грязи. — Что за ебаный… — закричал он, отплевавшись, но был прерван свистком судьи.

— Обсценная лексика, — гундосо объявила судья бескомпромиссным голосом.

Гарри поднялся, протер глаза от бурой жижи, порадовавшись, что контактные линзы остались на месте, и увидел, что мяч все это время был на их стороне поля, к счастью, не на позиции гола.

— Но ведь! — выкрикнул он. — Но кто-то пнул меня в… сзади! — запнувшись, закончил он под сердитым взглядом судьи. — Кто-то меня пнул!

— Я ничего не видела, — равнодушно возразила она с самоуверенностью, одинаково свойственной и хорошим, и плохим судьям.

Гарри взглянул на Тима, надеясь на поддержку, но обнаружил только, что тот снова пялится на судью, как идиот. Тогда Гарри обернулся к другому ближайшему игроку своей команды, но им оказался Малфой, выглядящий крайне довольным собой.

— Ты пнул игрока своей собственной команды, пока мяч был в игре? — спросил Гарри тихим угрожающим голосом.

Малфой только усмехнулся и мотнул головой в ту сторону, где судья организовывала свободный удар, жестами требуя от «стенки» отодвинуться назад на положенные десять ярдов.

— Иди на позицию, Малфой, — прошипел Гарри. — И ради бога не пользуйся руками.

Он снова ударил перчатки одна о другую, повел плечами и расслабился, решив, что никто из игроков Святого Кристофера не сможет обойти «стенку» даже под угрозой смерти.

Мяч отскочил от «стенки», но его тут же снова перехватила команда противника и длинным пасом отправила по направлению к воротам.

— Вот он! — выкрикнул Малфой.

Гарри даже не успел его послать: Малфой вдруг врезался в его бок и они вместе свалились в грязь.

— Что за черт? — выдохнул Гарри, быстро разворачиваясь, схватил Малфоя за шею рукой в толстой перчатке и рывком поднял его с земли, ставя на колени. Краем глаза он увидел игроков Святого Кристофера, бегающих в центре поля и поздравляющих друг друга, и игроков их собственной команды, мрачно буравящих Гарри и Малфоя обвиняющими взглядами.

— Ты просто… — Гарри затрясло от злости. За Малфоем, в луже у сетки ворот с самым невинным видом лежал мяч.

Со странным возбужденным блеском в глазах Малфой спокойно заметил:

— В чем-то выиграешь, в чем-то проиграешь, — и похлопал Гарри по левой щеке ладонью, полной грязи.

— Ты…

— Гарри, — предупреждающе позвал Тим, но было уже поздно, Гарри бросился на Малфоя, и врезал ему по носу, хоть удар и был смягчен перчаткой.

Раздался пронзительный свисток судьи, зазвучали насмешки игроков команды-противницы, но Гарри, охваченный слепой яростью, не обратил на них внимания. Он больше не чувствовал дождя, продолжающего лить как из ведра, он забыл обо всем, кроме желания вбить мерзкую рожу Малфоя ему в череп. Малфой извивался, наносил удары и пинался в ответ, царапая ноги Гарри шипами бутсов, а он наваливался на него, вцепившись руками в горло.

— Позволить забить ебаный гол, — пропыхтел Гарри, — просто чтобы… — Малфой резко вскинул колено, почти попав Гарри по яйцам, и Гарри хорошенько врезал ему в скулу. — Чтобы довести меня.

— Кто-нибудь! — взмолился женский голос и знакомые руки Тима обхватили Гарри за талию, оттаскивая его, все еще рвущегося в драку, прочь. Когда Гарри оторвал взгляд от Малфоя, судья махала красной карточкой у него перед носом, а мистер Маклин, в спортивной куртке с инициалами, стоял за ней, багровый от гнева, грозно сложив руки на груди.

— Малфой! — проорал Гарри, развернулся и не разбирая дороги двинулся в сторону раздевалок.

— Я не… — запротестовал Малфой.

— Ты, черт возьми, да, — прорычал Маклин. — Отправляйтесь в душевую, оба!

Гарри позволил себе коротко улыбнуться, услышав, как Малфой сердито затопал по грязи вслед за ним.

***

— Ебаное дерьмо! — Гарри бросил бутсы в сторону Малфоя и сильно расстроился, когда они попали не в него, а в дверцы ящиков за его спиной. — Зачем, зачем ты?.. — спросил он почти жалобно.

Малфой пожал плечами, слегка улыбаясь все с тем же странным блеском в глазах. Они стояли напротив друг друга, снова готовые к драке.

— Прикольно вышло, да?

— Твою мать… — Гарри наклонился высвободить защитные щитки из длинных красных носков и с силой ударил Малфоя по голове одним из них. — Из-за тебя мы просрали матч! Только девять игроков на поле, и никто из них не может заменить вратаря, потому что наш завистливый хренов, — он со злостью хлестнул Малфоя, — запасной вратарь начал все это дерьмо.

— Это из-за тебя нас устранили, — прошипел Малфой, рассвирепев от напоминания о «запасном».

Гарри сдернул через голову насквозь промокшую от дождя, заляпанную грязью рубашку и швырнул ее в Малфоя, а потом подошел к нему вплотную и схватил за воротник бордово-серой полосатой формы. Вблизи было хорошо видно, как начинал наливаться красным синяк на его щеке.

— Что за херню ты творишь? Совсем охуел?

Малфой смотрел в упор дикими блестящими глазами, мрачно сжав губы в злую линию. Он оттолкнул Гарри и попытался достать его резким ударом, но промазал, и Гарри снова набросился на него, толкая назад, пока они не врезались в дальнюю стену душевой. Малфой впечатался спиной в одну из кнопок, и на них сверху хлынул поток обжигающе-горячей воды. Из-под расплывающейся маски засохшей потрескавшейся грязи проглядывала чистая кожа Малфоя – розовая и белая, за исключением темнеющего синяка, пошедшего фиолетовыми пятнами.

Открыв рот, Гарри попытался вдохнуть сквозь бьющие в лицо струи воды и клубы пара; намокшие шорты неприятно липли к ногам. Малфой, прижатый к стене, извивался, как девчонка. Удерживая его одной рукой, Гарри смотрел на его приоткрытые красные губы, по которым стекала вода, на глаза, зажмуренные крепко, словно от боли — что, возможно, так и было, учитывая, что второй рукой Гарри вцепился ему в горло. Малфой выставил бедра вперед, выгибаясь, чтобы не прижиматься спиной к трубам, и его член уперся Гарри в бедро.

— Ты, — выдохнул Гарри, совершенно сбитый с толку. А потом Малфой резко дернулся к нему и укусил за губы так, что больше всего это напоминало острый колючий поцелуй. Гарри замер. Зубы Малфоя неловко царапали его щеку, подбородок, нижнюю губу.

— Ты… — повторил Гарри. Он хотел сказать «ты меня целуешь», но это прозвучало бы слишком по-идиотски.

Малфой, все еще не скинувший бутсы, пнул Гарри в уже незащищенную лодыжку и отпихнул от себя. Гарри чуть не упал, поскользнувшись в мокрых носках на плитках пола.

— Если ты кому-нибудь скажешь… — Малфой смотрел Гарри в глаза и, так же, как и сам Гарри, тяжело дышал.

— И что ты сделаешь, врежешь мне?

— Именно так, — пробормотал Малфой, сделал резкий выпад и впечатал четкий удар Гарри в челюсть. Он вложил в него столько силы, что Гарри качнуло назад, и он с новой яростью набросился на Малфоя, сбивая его с ног, и они вместе опрокинулись на пол. Почему-то Гарри обнаружил себя стаскивающим с Малфоя бутсы: он всем телом навалился на его ноги, чтобы не дать ему пинаться, а Малфой вцепился ему в волосы, упираясь коленом в грудь. Снятые бутсы Гарри снова швырнул в ящики, громкий грохот, с которым они ударились о металлические дверцы, помог ему приглушить клокочущую в груди злость.

Пока они дрались, их головы снова попали под включенный душ, и Гарри едва мог вдохнуть, захлебываясь горячей грязной водой; мокрые волосы прилипли к его лицу. Малфой расцарапывал его голую спину, и боль была такой острой, что Гарри закричал. Малфой тут же воспользовался преимуществом, перевернулся и навалился на Гарри, одной рукой вцепившись в его живот, а другой схватив под подбородок и заставив запрокинуть голову, а потом укусил его снова, на этот раз с зубами, и языком, и горьким вкусом воды из душа.

Гарри дернул бедрами, пытаясь сбросить его с себя, но это было бесполезно. Малфой плотно прижимался к нему, втиснув ногу между бедер.

— Отвали от меня, — простонал Гарри ему в рот, теплое щекочущее ощущение в низу его живота смешивалось с яростным гневом, жегшим грудь.

— Заткнись, — хрипло сказал Малфой, прервав на мгновение колючие поцелуи, чтобы стащить с себя рубашку.

Гарри снова застонал, на этот раз отдавая себе в этом отчет; кожа Малфоя была горячей и все еще шершавой от грязи. Уворачиваясь, он пробормотал:

— А вдруг…

— Скажем им… что я тебя убиваю, — выдохнул Малфой и повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать глубже, еще дальше засовывая язык. Его ногти впились в бока Гарри, горячая вода обжигала свежие царапины. Малфой начал тереться о Гарри резкими толчками, плотно прижимаясь к нему, их тела прилипали друг к другу там, где они соприкасались обнаженной влажной кожей. Сквозь тонкие свободные шорты прекрасно ощущался твердый член Малфоя. Гарри выгнулся, приподнимая бедра, чтобы плотнее прижаться к нему своим.

Целовались они так яростно, что у Гарри болела челюсть: и от самих поцелуев, и от недавнего удара. Длинная белая челка Малфоя липла к его лбу, на его языке был металлический вкус крови, и они продолжали бороться, царапаясь, кусая, целуя друг друга так, будто старались проглотить.

— Охуеть… — Малфой отстранился, чтобы стянуть с Гарри шорты, и обхватил его член ладонью.

— Черт! — отреагировал Гарри, он был почти на грани.

Грубо схватив Малфоя за волосы, он сунул свободную руку в его шорты, неожиданно сильно желая почувствовать его член в ладони. Малфой повалился на него и снова впился в губы. Их руки двигались все быстрее, поцелуи-укусы Малфоя обжигали губы, подбородок, шею. Гарри с силой отпихнул его и навалился сверху, поежившись от того, как мокрая одежда тут же облепила тело. Малфой тихо застонал и выгнулся ему навстречу.

Гарри смотрел на его полузакрытые глаза и покрасневшие щеки, а потом приподнялся и взглянул ниже, на тяжелый член, движущийся в его кулаке.

Малфой издал сорванный смешок, задрал подбородок, подставляясь под поцелуй, длинно застонал Гарри в губы, и его сперма начала выплескиваться Гарри на руку, растворяясь в льющейся на них сверху воде. Малфой снова выдохнул: «Охуеть!», и Гарри схватил его за запястье, вжался в него бедрами, еще несколько раз толкнулся в его кулак и тоже кончил, выгибаясь от удовольствия и чувствуя, как на живот летят липкие капли, которые тут же смывает водой.

Когда Гарри открыл глаза, Малфой лежал, внимательно глядя на него.

— Что?

— Двигай уже свою задницу. Мне нужно в душ.

Гарри нетвердо поднялся на ноги, таращась на Малфоя, который встал, разделся и прошествовал под все еще включенный душ.

— Ну ладно.

Гарри неторопливо избавился от мокрых шорт и носков и включил соседний душ, хмуро глядя на бегущую воду.

***

В воскресенье погода выдалась такая не по сезону приятная, что Тим закатал рукава рубашки до локтя, и они с Гарри, пользуясь тем, что не нужно было прятаться в помещении ни от резкого ветра, ни от проливного дождя, устроились курить во дворе за кладовкой, в которой хранился спортивный инвентарь.

Гарри чувствовал себя гораздо спокойнее, чем вчера. До тех пор, пока на них не упала тень подошедшего человека, оказавшегося Малфоем, который встал над ними со сложенными на груди руками и недружелюбно буркнул:

— Гринграсс, сгинь.

Единственным, что несколько скрасило этот момент для Гарри, оказался превосходный фиолетово-черный синяк, красовавшийся на скуле Малфоя и захвативший уголок глаза.

— Учитывая, что вся школа не желает с ним разговаривать, — говоря, Тим старательно разглядывал верхушку футбольных ворот, видную над живой изгородью, — я даже не представляю, с чего бы Малфою думать, что с ним захочешь разговаривать ты.

— Ты не мог бы, — попросил Гарри, ни на кого не глядя, — дать нам минуту.

Он повернулся к Тиму, который теперь уставился на кончик своего только что свернутого косяка так, словно пытался зажечь его силой мысли, и добавил:

— Пожалуйста?

— Ты же не надеешься, что он будет извиняться? — сердито спросил Тим.

Гарри поднял руку и легонько потрогал пальцами синяк на челюсти, все еще щурясь от боли при прикосновении.

— Нет.

Тим вручил Гарри свой косяк, закинул сумку на плечо и потопал к школе, недовольно буркнув напоследок:

— До встречи на шестом уроке.

Не обратив на Тима никакого внимания, Малфой сел рядом, слишком близко, его бедро плотно прижималось к бедру Гарри, и у того в груди что-то сжалось, туго, как пружина.

— Подтверди, — тихо попросил Малфой, пока Гарри зажигал косяк и подносил его к губам, невидящим взглядом уставившись в колени, — что ты никому не рассказал.

Гарри затопило чувство, похожее на облегчение.

— Конечно, нет.

— Прекрасно, — прошептал Малфой, а потом все испортил, схватив Гарри за рубашку и поцеловав его.

Гарри отпрянул.

— Черт, Малфой, что за дерьмо!

— Все так делают, — уверенно сказал Малфой. Он лизнул губу Гарри, так и не отстранившись ни на сантиметр, его взгляд был пугающе напряженным. — Типично для закрытых школ. Ну, ты знаешь.

— Не знаю, — возразил Гарри. Малфой дышал ему в лицо, почти пыхтел, согревая губы горячим воздухом. – Кто из наших общих знакомых этим занимался?

— Такие вещи держат в секрете, ты не узнаешь, кто. Понимаешь?

Малфой снова лизнул нижнюю губу Гарри, оставляя на ней влажный след, просунул пальцы между пуговиц его рубашки и коснулся кожи. Гарри вздрогнул, когда холодные пальцы погладили его живот.

Он вздохнул, осознавая, что его потряхивает. Злость, которую он всегда испытывал, оказавшись рядом с Малфоем, тихо пузырилась у него внизу живота.

Вдалеке прозвучал звонок на шестой урок. Теперь некому было их тут застукать.

— В общем, это не означает, — он улыбнулся, — что ты гей?

Малфой недовольно зарычал и сердито поцеловал его, засовывая в рот горячий язык.

— Ты на меня запал, — выдохнул Гарри, до которого внезапно дошло. Малфой прижимался к нему лицом, осыпал его рот короткими быстрыми поцелуями; подсохшая трещинка на его губе слегка царапала кожу.

Просовывая руки под рубашку Гарри, Малфой заметил:

— Не то, чтобы ты меня останавливал.

Возможно, Малфой всегда раздражал Гарри именно потому, что был такой красивый, несмотря на слишком заостренные черты лица, маленькие глаза и даже дурацкую трещинку на нижней губе и синяк на щеке.

Потому что Гарри и не собирался его останавливать.

— Не здесь, — в шоке выдохнул Гарри, когда Малфой расстегнул ширинку его школьных брюк и погладил ладонью головку члена.  
Малфой улыбнулся, не отрываясь от губ Гарри.

— Почему нет? — шепнул он и помог члену Гарри высвободиться и скользнуть прямо в его кулак.

Гарри растерянно дал себя слегка развернуть, и Малфой перекинул через него ногу, прижимаясь ближе. Он даже позволил Малфою взять его руку и засунуть ему в брюки, где она совершенно естественным образом сомкнулась вокруг его теплого члена.

— Вот так, — прошептал Малфой, их губы встретились, и они оба вздохнули.

Свободной рукой Гарри ухватился за его плечо, а когда они ускорили движения, передвинул ее выше, на затылок Малфоя и в его волосы.  
Притянув к себе, Гарри грубо его поцеловал. Малфой издал такой звук, как будто у него перехватило дыхание, и после еще пары коротких движений ладонь Гарри стала липкой и влажной.

— Прости, — выдохнул Малфой.

Гарри открыл глаза, увидел морщинку между его бровей, полуопущенные веки и пожалел, что не смотрел, когда Малфой кончал.

Он услышал собственным голосом сказанное:

— Все нормально, — и взглянул вниз, на то, как хорошо смотрелись тонкие бледные пальцы, плотно обхватывающие его член. — Черт, — добавил он.

Малфой, раскрасневшийся и решительный, двигал рукой все быстрее, хотя его самого еще немного трясло.

— Уже скоро, да?

Гарри застонал, наклонился к нему и неуклюже ткнулся губами, потому что он очень хотел кончить и не мог сконцентрироваться на таких вещах, как полноценные поцелуи или разговоры.

— Д…да… А! — он кончил, открыв рот и вжавшись лицом в шею Малфоя, напрягшись всем телом, пока удовольствие выплескивалось из него длинными волнами дрожи.

— Черт, — повторил он, как только смог.

— Да, — невнятно подтвердил Малфой, вытирая руку о траву и зажигая сигарету. — Нет уже смысла идти на шестой урок.

— Ну да, — Гарри неуклюже застегнулся и заправил рубашку.

Они сидели в удивительно комфортной тишине, передавая друг другу сигарету. Может быть то, что Малфой оказался геем, или как там это называется, и не было такой уж неожиданностью, но Гарри думал, что ему надо было бы больше испугаться, хотя бы за себя. Наверное, полагалось бы даже впасть в панику, решить, что это проблема похуже, чем экзамены или Дурсли.

Гарри повернулся к Малфою, который выглядел очень довольным.

— Тебя что, это все устраивает, или как?

— Ты же не собираешься никому говорить? — Малфой уставился на него, но сигарету все равно передал.

Гарри выхватил ее из его пальцев.

— Нет.

— Тогда меня все устраивает. Я тебя по-прежнему ненавижу.

— Ладно.

***

— Так что в обозримом будущем я собираюсь выбирать вратарей, которые действительно стараются, чтобы мы выигрывали матчи, если никто не против, — Маклин поднял бровь, очевидно не ожидая никаких жалоб.

Команда согласно забормотала, и Гарри нетерпеливо подрыгал ногой, до смерти мечтая поскорее оказаться в помещении и под горячим душем. В стороне он увидел Малфоя, тот дулся, как капризный ребенок, да и выглядел довольно паршиво, что было неудивительно, учитывая, что большую часть тренировки остальные игроки активно мстили ему за проигранный матч.

— Отлично. В то же время в среду. Явка обязательна! — Маклин хлопнул в ладоши и отпустил их.

— Надеюсь, в среду погода будет лучше, — мрачно проворчал Тим, когда они направились в раздевалки. Впереди раздались смешки: кто-то поставил Малфою подножку.

— Популярен как всегда? — поинтересовался Тим, когда тот поднялся с земли.

— Отвали, — было что-то пугающе привлекательное в Малфое со слипшимися от грязи волосами и окровавленными губами. — Хотя можешь смеяться сейчас, но позже твой приятель получит за все.

Малфой с угрозой ткнул пальцем в грудь Гарри и, резко развернувшись, направился в душевую. С концов его волос разлетелись капли грязи.

— Ты действительно выглядишь испуганным, — удивленно заметил Тим.

— Ага.

Гарри усмехнулся. Малфой собирался получить его позже, и Гарри сгорал от нетерпения.


End file.
